In The Shadows
by shiny-sparkles
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Neville and Luna are at a secluded camp in the middle of nowhere. Everything seems fine but then odd things start happening. Will they figure out who is behind the mystery before its too late? Please Read and Review
1. Rainy Nights

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize…I only wish I did. **

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Rainy Nights**

Ginny Weasley sat on her bed and pondered why she had even agreed to come to this camp. The weather was dismal and constantly storming. She had been so bored in the past few hours that she had put up a board that had pictures of all her friends in first year. She snickered at the thought of Harry's cute dimples and Hermione's bushy hair. The lightning cracked and lit up the sky, scaring the wits out of Ginny. She wrapped her blanket around her tighter and thought back to when Draco Malfoy had first asked her to come.

She had been suspicious, but she had eventually come to trust that he was being honest for once in his life. He had asked Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Harry to, as a way of making up for everything he had put them through. They weren't sure how this was supposed to help but they accepted, knowing that there was no point in wasting their time fighting, especially after Voldemort's demise. They had only been here for twenty four hours but the rain hadn't eased up on them yet. It came down in buckets, saturating them and putting a stop to their plans.

Ginny shivered and lay down in the metal cot that was acting as her bed. Hermione and Ron would be back from the dining hall any minute now and then she wouldn't have to face the creepy cabin alone. Everything creaked and what didn't creak, didn't work. The pebbles outside the door crunched and Hermione and Ron walked in, soaked from head to toe. Hermione was sneezing repeatedly and shaking her head, trying to get the water out of her ears.

Ginny pretended to be asleep, not really feeling up to conversation. She felt as though she had a bad head cold and had been trying to sleep for the past two hours. Hermione and Ron made small talk before changing into their pajamas and switching off the lights. Ginny wondered if Luna, Harry and Neville were having this much trouble sleeping. The wind howled and the rain pelted down on the steel roof, making a steady beat sound. This was going to be a long night. Ginny pulled her blanket tighter around her, trying to keep herself warm.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_They think they're safe._

_They're all here, this couldn't be better._

_Everyone who was involved._

_I have the perfect opportunity to pay them all back for everything. _

_I just have to wait for the perfect time to strike. _

_Soon I will make my move…_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Please Read and Review**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story ****♥****Hands out virtual cookies****♥**


	2. Let The Games Begin

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize…I only wish I did.**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Let The Games Begin**

Ginny woke up the next morning feeling much better. The storm had died down somewhere during the night and the day was looking pleasant. Ron and Hermione were most likely up at the mess hall eating breakfast. She stood up and headed up to the mess hall, still in her pajamas. The hall was pretty empty, but then again there were only eight of them. Draco sat with them, unbelievably but he did complain when he was served porridge. They all saw that coming from a mile away. They chatted over breakfast and decided to take a hike in the mountains after breakfast. There was no use staying inside and not taking advantage of the weather.

They finished breakfast and headed up the trail. It was small and worn from so many hikers traveling there in the past. Ginny and Hermione had packed a picnic for when they reached the lookout, which was said to be an undiscovered wonder of the world with the view it gave. They wanted to see it for themselves before the trip was over and what better day to do it then today? The hike took around two hours, by which time they were all hungry and Draco was complaining about the heat, being hungry, having sore feet, his hair being messy, the rocks on the path and anything else he could spot wrong with this hike.

Everyone was pointedly ignoring him but it was really starting to get on their nerves, considering Draco had been the one to suggest the hike in the first place. They finally reached the lookout and even Draco stopped complaining, amazed by its beauty. Pansy and Ginny were both afraid of heights, so they stayed well away from the edge. They sat and ate lunch, talking about Quidditch and spiders (Draco was trying to scare Ron. Judging by the pale green color of his face, it seemed to be working) Pansy reminded him that he was supposed to be befriending Ron and he stopped, realizing that that was the intention of the entire trip.

Pansy, Luna and Neville disappeared halfway through to find a bathroom, leaving the other six alone. They returned after twenty five minutes saying they had to hike for ten minutes to find one. Pansy sat with Draco, near the edge. She looked uncomfortable, but put up with it because she knew Draco was there to protect her. A sudden crack echoed through the area and a tree branch fell from above them, missing them by inches. But the fall caused the ground underneath them to crumble and the edge fell off, dragging Pansy with it. She screamed and held onto Draco as hard as she could.

The drop was roughly 3km below them. Harry and Ron helped her back over the side and Ginny put her arms around. Pansy was shaking and edging away from the cliff's edge. The group all agreed to go back, knowing that it wasn't safe to sit on such an insecure mountain. They hiked back, Pansy leading the group with Draco, still shaking. She was terrified of heights and this only made her fear grow. Ginny thought it was a little odd for the branch to fall so suddenly by itself without warning, but didn't think to hard about it. After all it wasn't as if one of the group had done it to purposely scare Pansy. Was it?

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_Making that branch fall was brilliant_

_A little magic and they're none the wiser._

_I will smile in secret._

_They won't get out of this alive, I promise you that._

_I'm just waiting to strike._

_Lurking in the shadows, pretending to be their friend._

_Soon I will have my revenge._

_Let the games begin…_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Please Read and Review**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed**** my story ****♥****Hands out freshly baked virtual cookies****♥**

**A/N: The italics writing is indeed the thoughts inside the head of the person responsible. But you'll have to wait and see who ****i****t is. Don't worry ****though;**** I'll update this story on a daily basis so as to give you more clues.**


	3. It Will Be Easy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize…I only wish I did.**

_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_

**It Will Be Easy**

The mood at dinner was somewhat scary, with the silence from people renound to be talkative. They all ate in silence and sat there even long after the meal was over. They were all pondering what had happened earlier. Why had that branch fallen? Why hadn't it given off any warning? Ginny knew it was probably just a coincidence but she couldn't help but think about it. She gave up on it after an hour or so though, for it does not do well to dwell on the past and forget to live. They were on holiday and they should be enjoying it, not wasting their time dwelling on an accident.

But tonight that point of view would change drastically. For the next thing that happened would be far from an odd coincidence. Ginny washed up with Draco after dinner and headed back up to her cabin. She sat down with Hermione and they played a game of wizarding chess, although Hermione found the game barbaric. They both concentrated on the game and talked only about whom was winning. Hermione lost spectacularly to Ginny and they went to bed, both eager to get some rest. Ginny thought it would be hard to sleep but to her immense surprise, she drifted off the instant her head hit the pillow.

A dreadful scream rang out later in the night, waking Ginny and Hermione up. The scream rang out again and this time Ginny recognized it as Ron. She jumped up and ran up to their cabin, where the boys were supposed to have been all along. She barged down the door, with Hermione in close pursuit. Ron was standing there, his face white and pale, staring at his bed. The others looked scared to and Ginny could see why. On the bed was the biggest tarantula that Ginny had even seen. It had red spray paint on its back that read "SOON"

SOON. What could that mean? Did it stand for something? And if so, What? Harry pulled out his wand slowly and banished the creature, but not before the word was imprinted into their minds. Draco turned away from the scene and a smile graced his face but not for long. He turned back around and his face was straight, but the merciless glint in his eyes was still there. Ginny wondered if it had been Draco who had put the spider there. And if it was him who caused that branch to fall. One thing was certain; the spider was not a strange coincidence. Someone wanted them to suffer.

_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_

_It will be easy._

_The spray paint worked a treat. I had them so scared._

_I have __i__t all figured out._

_In time, I will complete this plan._

_I will make them suffer for every minute I've had to wait._

_The time draws near for the final part of my plan._

_But for now, I'll play with their minds__. They have shown me what to do_

_Without even realizing it, they have invited danger into their lives._

_I hate pretending but it will all be worth it in time._

_My plan will succeed. __I know it._

_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_

**Please Read and Review**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story ****♥****Hands out virtual cookies****♥**


	4. Chance Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize…I only wish I did**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Chance Encounter**

The next morning dawned cold, with a cold wind blowing. Ginny had to force herself out of bed and down to breakfast. As she walked in the bitterly cold wind, the events of last night replayed in her head. She couldn't help but ponder what she had seen. That cruel smile of Draco's face flashed into her head again and she found herself wondering. Was it Draco? Did he put the spider on Ron's bed? She was almost certain that it was. Who else would do such a thing to Pansy and Ron? She entered the mess hall and found herself staring into the ice blue eyes of Draco Malfoy.

She tore herself away from them, but as she got herself a bowl of Cheeri-owls, she could feel his gaze piercing into the back of her neck. She got her breakfast and sat looking around at everyone else. Hermione was concentrating on her breakfast, with Ron sitting next to her. He was glaring at them all, as if daring them to joke about the spider on his bed last night. Nobody did. Everyone here seemed to know it wasn't a coincidence that the spider had wound up on his bed.

They decided to stay in the mess hall and do some inside activities, mainly because the boys wanted to sit down without the added threat of not being able to get back up. They sat making origami from a book Hermione had brought, with Ginny keeping a close eye on Draco. He excused himself for the toilet and Ginny followed him surreptiously. Halfway there he turned around and walked over to the tree she was hiding behind. He grabbed the front of her T-shirt and growled "Piss off, Weasley, I don't need you watching my every move alright" And with that he walked away, leaving Ginny in no doubt that he was the one behind all this.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_I have them jumping at shadows. I am sure that Ginerva suspects me, but no matter._

_I want them all too suffer, and suffer fast. You'd think after so many years, I'd be patient._

_The final act will come soon and they will truly suffer._

_They won't make it through the month, Let me tell you._

_My revenge is nearly complete._

_They will all fall down by next week._

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Please Read and Review**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story ****♥****Hands out virtual cookies****♥**

**Sorry it's so ****short;**** the next chapter will be longer.**


	5. Lurking In The Shadows

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize…I only wish I did.**

**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

**Lurking In T****he S****hadows**

Ginny Weasley sat pondering Draco's threat from earlier that day. She couldn't get those words out of her head. "Watching my every move" Those words echoed inside her head as she placed the meaning behind them. She just couldn't see why Draco would do anything to scare Pansy. She decided to take a shower to clear her head of these thoughts. Ginny grabbed her towel, pajamas and brush and headed to the showers. She hoped the shower would rid her head of these thoughts about Draco. There was nobody behind this and Ginny knew she should just give up and accept it.

But it was no good. She thought of Draco even as she stood under the trickling, ice-cold water. Ginny had always been a sucker for a mystery, like the time her teddy bears had kept changing positions and nodding whenever she had talked to them. She had been six at the time but it hadn't freaked her out in the least. She soon discovered that Fred and George were hiding in the closet pointing their wands at the bears. It wasn't that hard once Fred had burst into giggles and fallen out of the closet, dragging George with him.

Ginny smirked at the memory and only then did she hear footsteps around the shower. She froze and a million wild thoughts streamed through her head. Who was out there? Was it just another girl taking a shower? If so, Why didn't she announce herself? Ginny called out _"W-Who's out there?"_ The footsteps pounded away, straight past the stall and out the door. Ginny quickly wrapped her towel around herself and stepped out into the main bathroom. She looked around but couldn't see anything. Until that is, she glanced up at the grimy, cracked mirror.

On the mirror a message boasted out to all who read it. "Reconsider who you trust, Ginerva" A chill rolled down Ginny's spine and she screamed. She heard footsteps outside and snatched up her wand from the basin. Luna ran in and said _"What happened? I heard you screaming!!"_ Ginny relaxed and threw down her wand. Luna gasped as she noticed the message on the bathroom mirror_. "Oh my gosh…"_ She breathed _"Who would do this?"_ Ginny shrugged weakly and said _"I don't know, but I heard somebody in here and then I called out to them and they ran away"_ A look of panic crossed Luna's face. _"__Do you think they're__ still here?"_ Ginny shook her head, spraying Luna with thin lines of water.

Luna left to allow Ginny to get dressed but Ginny couldn't help but feel vulnerable. She was jumping at shadows but she couldn't help it. She pulled her top and brushed her hair after drying it with a quick wave of her wand. This whole situation stunk and Ginny couldn't wait until the camp ended the next night. She felt so anxious here and they hadn't even been here the full week yet. As she walked out she spotted something glimmering on the ground. She bent to pick it up, and then stopped. She recognized it as the watch her parents had given Ron for his birthday. It looked as though it had been dropped.

And suddenly, Ginny came to a realization. The watch had been dropped whilst someone was running. It had been Ron who had written those words on the mirror _"Reconsider who you trust, Ginerva"_Why would he have written that? This entire situation was beginning to scare her. It was confusing. She turned the watch over in her hands and noticed the inscription on the back. _"To Harry, with love on you birthday, Molly & Arthur"_ It was Harry's! He had dropped the watch. Why would he have gone out of his way to scare Ginny like that? Ginny decided that a little confrontation was in order.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_I can't believe how beautifully this has come together._

_It's time to put__ the final part of__ my plan into action._

_Tomorrow __night they will all know who I am._

_They will know why I am doing this._

_Soon I will get revenge._

_Night, night, sleep tight._

_Don't let the bedbugs bite. _

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Please Read and Review**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story ****♥**** Hands out virtual cookies****♥**

**A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long to update but I've been busy with school and assignments. My teachers are having a contest to see who can give out the most homework. It's been narrowed down to my math's teacher, my English teacher and my PDHPE teacher. I'll let you know who wins.**


	6. Another Attack!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize…I only wish I did.**

**♥****♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

**In The Shadows Part 5**

Ginny walked throught he hall until she reached Harry, who was happily chatting to Hermione and Ron. She was curious but also angry. Why would Harry do this to her? He was supposed to love her and yet he was pulling a stunt like this. She stood behind and said "Why?"

Harry looked up, while Ginny continued "Why did you do this? You're supposed to love me and yet you pull a stunt like this just to scare me? You know how scared I am and yet you play a childish, immature, despicable prank on me. Why? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS BUT I EVEN HAVE EVIDENCE TO PROVE IT!" She threw the boxers at him

By this last sentence Ginny was shouting. Harry grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her outside, where he began to talk "Ginny, what the hell are you talking about? I haven't done anything to you; I've been with Hermione and Ron all evening. I would never play a prank on you regarding your fears. I don't even know how you got these" he gestured towards the boxers that were hanging loosely from his hand "Jeez, Gin, what's gotten into you?"

Ginny felt stunned. "It wasn't you?" She felt a cold chill run down her spine "But then, who was it?"

Before Harry had time to reply, a terrible scream rang out from the dense scrub behind them. It stopped for a moment then rang out once more. Harry and Ginny immediately let their instincts take over, running into the forest towards the source of the noise. They found themselves a little lost until a third scream rang out, deeper and louder then before. Finally they reached a clearing and found Neville and Luna lying on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding them.

Luna had two long, deep cuts made with what had obviously been a knife. She was sobbing and Neville was clutching his chest where a knife had been driven into his chest. Ginny tugged it out and healed the wound whilst Harry helped Luna up, healing her wounds while he was at it. Neville began to speak

"I heard Luna screaming so I ran out here to find a knife lying on the ground and Luna had these two deep cuts in her arm. I accidentally tripped and fell onto the knife, which is how it got lodged into my chest" Neville concluded, his eyes looking slightly out of focus and hazy. Harry put it down to shock, considering what they'd just been through.

What Ginny didn't realize, however was that the person who had done this was closer then ever before. The person was watching them, smiling at their pain, gleeful for their suffering. The rain started pouring down and they all hurried to get out of the rain. They sat around the table; Ginny and Harry went into the kitchen to get some dinner for them. However they talked about what had happened before. It was impossible not to. Ginny headed back out into the kitchen to Luna was gone. She asked Neville where she was and found out that she had gone looking for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, like she had planned earlier that day during breakfast.

With that Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione ran out into the storm, leaving Draco, Pansy and Ginny by themselves to wait for Luna, if she did return while the others were out. Ginny ran up to her room accompanied by Pansy and left Draco by himself. They sat down on Ginny's bed,

Ginny said "Why in the world would Luna go out in a storm to find something that doesn't even exist?" Pansy shrugged.

"She thinks they exist remember?"

Ginny nodded and walked around the cabin with her hands on her head, a habit she often slipped into when trying to solve a mystery. She had been doing it a lot lately. Ginny suddenly slipped on a white tablet of paper and cried out as she steadied herself. She picked up the piece to find a wet footprint on one side. Ginny turned it over and gasped as she read a very familiar handwriting speaking words she never thought she'd hear. Suddenly Ginny knew how much danger they were all in.

**♥****♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

_Adding __Potter__'s boxers was such a perfect touch._

_I have them jumping at shadows now, thinking a serial killer is on the loose_

_That last attack__ came together more perfectly then I had planned._

_Neville shouldn't have been there but he was. 2 for 1, I suppose._

_I have decided that __tonight__ will be th__e close. The end of a plan conco__cted back when I was only nine._

_Tonight__ they'll all know the meaning of the word pain._

_Then they'll know how I feel everyday of my life._

**♥****♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

**Please Read and Review**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story ****♥**** Hands out virtual cookies ****♥**


	7. The Phsyco Revealed!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize…I only wish I did.**

**♥****♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

**In The Shadows – Part 6**

It was Luna's handwriting. She was the one behind this whole thing. The spider, the writing on the mirror, everything was all Luna's doing. Ginny realized that Luna had gone because she wanted them to follow her. She was luring them into her sick trap and they had all fallen for it. Ginny showed Pansy the note and she immediately got her coat and ran out into the rain, Ginny right behind her as they delved deeper and deeper into the woods, desperately trying find their friends before it was too late.

As they ran through the thickest of the trees, Ginny overheard Luna's hysterical voice and stopped dead in her tracks. It was a lucky thing she did, for a few more steps and she would fall into the valley and be a sitting duck for Luna. She peered through the bushes with Pansy looking over her shoulder. She realized that at some point Draco must have run into the forest after them, because he was sitting amongst them, his face even paler then usual.

"It's time for this to end" Luna screamed over the rain. She was brandishing her wand and had the other five's tied up against the tree Ginny was leaning against. If she could just get them without drawing attention to herself… "You all deserve nothing less"

Harry said "But we did nothing to you Luna" in complete honesty.

Luna laughed manically and replied "You think I didn't notice your snide whisperings behind my back? You discluding me in everything because you thought I was odd? Every day since I was nine, people have done that. They call me a freak, they laugh about me, they disclude me and I'm sick of it! You all deserve to be punished for what you've done to me. After tonight, nobody will ever laugh when they hear the name 'Luna Lovegood'. After tonight nobody will tease me"

Ginny reached out towards the wands, slowly and surely but lost her balance and fell down in front of Luna, who pointed her wand at Ginny. She held it to her head and dragged her up, making sure she held a tight grip.

"So, Potter, you choose, who's to be first? You? Or her?" Ginny pleaded silently that Pansy would help her; that pansy would help them.

Luna waited for three minutes but when Harry gave no answer, she took matters into her own hands "Avada Ked-"Luna was cut off as she was hit by a silent stunning spell, cast from Pansy Parkinson's wand. She hit the ground with a dull thud and Ginny disarmed her immediately. Pansy untied the rest of them while Ginny tied Luna up against a tree. When she was done, there was silence, until Ron spoke for the first time in hours

"And to think" said Ron "I always wondered why they called her Loony Luna"

**♥****♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

**Please Read and Review**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story ****♥**** Hands out virtual cookies ****♥**


End file.
